The Salvatore Sister
by Tamsin Salvatore
Summary: When Damon and Stefan's sister Athena comes into town everyone is shocked but what happens when she meets a former lover and they get back together? Will Athena's brothers be happy for her or try to pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Stefan and Damon's younger sister Athena. Background she was 20 when she was turned 5 years after Damon and Stefan. When Damon and Stefan left after Stefan accidentally murdered their father they just left. Annabelle, whose Mother was Pearl who was a friend of Katherine's, looked after her and turned her when she was old enough. Athena left Annabelle when she was turned and met people along the way (you will discover who they are). Athena like the goddess is wise and cunning in fights. Please feel free to leave comments.**

**Chapter 1 Athena**

I parked the car and got out. I let my dark-brown hair fall across my shoulders my blue eyes sparkling with excitement. I was in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. My family's boarding house to be precise. I am Athena Mary Salvatore. I was named after the goddess Athena and my Mother in Mary. Heavens know why my parents named me Athena although I am wise and tend to be cunning in battles like the goddess seems to be.

I walked up to the door of the boarding house and knocked. It had been 149 years since I had seen my brothers after Katherine was "taken" they forgot about me murdered father and left. I heard Damon get up muttering about needing to drink and Stefan come down the stairs in the direction of the door. The door opened.

"Hello Brothers long time no see." I smiled cheerfully. My brothers gaped at me and looked like they had seen a ghost.

"A-At-Athena" Stefan stuttered at me. I looked at him. Since I was changed at 20 years old I looked older.

"In the flesh and blood." I joked. "Now let me in." I walked past them at went into the parlour and sat on the couch. They followed. I heard footsteps come downstairs.

"Stefan who was at the door?" A familiar voice asked. How was that voice familiar? A girl turned the corner and I froze.

"Katherine." I glared at the girl.

"Erm... no I am Elena, Katherine's doppelgänger" The girl explained.

"Well Steffie, Damy. Don't stand there like you have seen a ghost it has only been 149 years since you left and forgot about me." I laughed. Damon picked up his drink and drank it all in one gulp.

"Okay can someone explain what is going on?" Elena asked confused.

"Well Elena, I am Athena Mary Salvatore, Stefan's and Damon's younger sister" I explained with a bright smile.

"Younger Salvatore? I knew I had seen the eyes somewhere and they are like Damon's but Stefan's younger sister you look older." She mumbled confused even more. God she was dumb.

"I was changed 5 years after them. After Katherine messed them up and then I was changed by Annabelle Zhu after they left me after murdering father and leaving me with no-one but Annabelle for company." I sighed. I missed Annabelle I hadn't seen her since the 1910's.

"You knew Anna?" Elena asked.

"Yes you know her?" I ask her back. She looks down.

"She is dead. Killed in fire where half a dozen vampires were killed Damon was almost but we got him out and I kinda knew her she liked my brother and my brother liked her." She muttered.

"We thought you were dead!" Damon yelled at me.

"No you didn't I saw when Stefan killed father and you two left you first Damon didn't decide to even look back for your little sister and Stefan went crazy-house-banana-pants. So Anna took me in and kept me safe and we went about until 5 years later after begging for her to change me she does and we travel around for 50 years before we go separate ways. Now I have done enough explaining. Please tell me my bedroom from when I was 15 has one unchanged in this house." I said.

"Erm yeh same place you can remember." Stefan said still confused. I jumped up gave him and Damon a kiss on the cheek and head to the very back of the house to my bedroom. When I was little and my Father would let me I would stay over at the boarding house. My bedroom was still the same. The old oak bed with the now ruined bed sheets. The big willow cupboard stood in the corner the rest of the room was rather bare apart from some old toys. Makeover time! I grabbed a bin bag and rushed about binning useless toys keeping my favourites. I ran to the shops ordered a new bed, wardrobe, shelf, bathroom necessities, Make up, and loads of other things to decorate with. When they arrived I set to work ignoring the stares my brothers gave me. I paid my money. I had travelled everywhere in my journeys around the world. I met knew people. Gained money. Travelled to different scenery. Everything. That's when I heard Stefan and Damon were back in Mystic Falls and I decided to come back. After putting my stuff together I stepped back and looked around my bedroom looked great and my on-suite bathroom was amazing. Now for clothe shopping. I hadn't brought much luggage just 10 million dollars ,some spare clothes for the journey and my personal items. I smiled this was going to be fun.

I headed into town for the clothe shops. I missed my friend Becky me and her used to hang about in the 1910's to 1920's then she disappeared and I was left alone. I headed into a clothe shopped which looked promising. 2 ½ hours later I left with 9 t-shirts 7 dresses 13 pairs of jeans/leggings and 16 pairs of shoes. I put the stuff in the back of my car and looked back at the shop. I had bought half it's content. My time in Mystic Falls was sure to be fun.

I headed back home and put my clothes away. Where were Damon and Stefan? I looked about but they were no-where oh well. I went into town. They had to be something fun to do here. I headed towards the Mystic Grill and headed inside. I saw my brothers with Elena, a blonde girl and a brown haired girl. I walked over quietly and pounced on Damon, who spilled who spilled his alcohol all over himself. He turned and glared at me. I just smirked at him.

"Athena." He growled. "You have to buy me another now." I laughed.

"Brother money isn't a problem for me." I took out 30 20 dollar notes and handed them to him. His eyes widened like everyone else's.

"Who are you?" The blonde said to me.

"Well don't get your knickers in a twist I am Athena... Salvatore" I turned to my Stefan and sat on his lap. The blonde and brown haired girls stared at me.  
"gee Stefan what must it look like for a 20 year old to sit on a 17 year old boys lap." I joked.

"Well I still see you as 15 and you will always be 2 years younger than me appearance or not" he laughed at me.

"And your 9 years younger than me sister. Even if it only looks around 4." Damon chimed in.

"I now feel young" I pretended to sulk. Damon grabbed me and put his arms around me and squeezed me to death.

"Can't breathe" I complained. As he hugged tighter.

"You don't need to your a vampire." He smirked.

"Oh you caught me" I giggled freeing myself from his arms and standing between his and Stefan's seats.

"I am Caroline and this is Bonnie." The blonde introduced me.

"Oh cool. Nice to meet you." I said smiling at them both. " I will call you blondie and Witchie." The brown-haired one paled.

"How did yo-" She started asking.

"I have many experiences with witches one witch an extremely powerful one tried to kill me from The Other Side." I said remembering the events of that night. The rest of the night I got drunk and got to know them and told them some stories which put frowns on Stefan and Damon's faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Nik**

As I walked out the Grill someone caught my arm. I turned to face with someone I thought I would never see ever again.

"Nik!" I screamed. Jumping up and down like I was high.

"Athena it is you!" He smiled at me. Seeing Nik smiled was a one in a lifetime opportunity. I giggled remembering out times together. From the 1930's-1950's Nik and me dated before he thought it was to dangerous to travel with him because of his dad and he let me go. I hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here Nik?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have moved in with my family. Including my Mother." He said looking down at the ground. His Mother had tried to kill me from the other side something I was still confused about.

"Really I moved back to Mystic Falls and I now live with my brothers at the boarding house." I said into his chest as I hugged him tighter.

"I was wondering if you want to come back to mine and pick up from where we left off in the 50's and talk about the last 60 years." He said to me looking into my eyes. I looked into his eyes, I still loved Nik even if we hadn't been together for 60 years and by the look in his eye he still loved me. It wasn't everyday when you saw the famous Nik let off an emotion so I simply nodded. I grabbed Nik's hand and pulled him to my car.

I started the engine and following is directions I brought us to his house which was no other than the biggest mansion probably in this town. As I stopped the engine, Nik was already around my side opening my door.

"Thank you." I said as he offered me his hand so I could climb out. He lifted me up and sped us to the porch. He opened the door and I gaped the house was amazing. As I walked through with Nik he placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and blushed. He led me too a massive living room where 3 men and a woman sat. I looked at them and they turned and saw us standing there. When the woman turned around I gasped.

"Becky!?" I asked in shock. Nik looked at me then her.

"Athena!? O.M.G. It is you!" She practically screamed as she ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Yep in flesh and blood." I smiled at my best friend.

"You two know each other?" Nik asked me looking completely confused.

"Yes me and Becky were bff's in the 1910's to 1920's!" I said.

"Oh Rebakah is my sister." Nik said to me as I just laughed.

"That explains everything!" I laughed at him as I hugged Becky again.

"Niklaus who is this you have here?" A older looking vampire asked him looking at me intently.

"This is Athena we dated in the 40's and 50's" Nik said smiling at me. The guy looked shocked to see Nik give a genuine smile.

"Well Athena this is Elijah and my other two brother Finn and Kol. I would introduce you to Rebekah but you have already met." Nik smiled at me. Rebekah turned towards me.

"I cannot believe you dated my brother." She laughed as I cringed.  
"Well I didn't know he was your brother then..." I giggled too her.

"Still, anyway how long were you together for?" She asked. I looked at Nik I couldn't remember.

"13 ½ years." Nik said. His siblings stood their in shock.

"Are we saying the Niklaus Mikaelson managed to stay with a girl for more than 1 night!" Kol laughed teasing his brother. Nik punched his arm and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes and I was happy and never cheated are you surprised brothers." Nik laughed. I leaned on him until another voice sounded behind us.

"Why hello Athena." We turned to see their mother standing in the doorway.

"Hello Esther" I replied coldy standing up straight.

"I know I tried to kill you once but can we put that behind us. It was necessary at the time but I do not need you to die any more so you can live happily." Esther said to me.

"Oh right okay but do not try to kill me please it was painful the first time." I retorted. The sibling just watched this discussion in silent and when we finished talking Nik quickly dragged me away from the room to his bedroom.

Nik sat me on his bed.

"I have something for you close your eyes." He said to me. I closed my eyes and listened as he picked something up from a draw. He placed a piece of paper in my hands.  
"Okay open your eyes." He said. I opened my eyes to see a drawing of me in a ballgown. It was the night we met at a ball in Michigan. I was wearing a blue ball gown and me and Nik danced the night away and fell in love as soon as we met.

"It's beautiful thank you Nik." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Nik picked me up and put me back on the bed removing my shirt and pants as I removed his shirt and pants. We quickly stripped and got under the covers and had some time together.

When I woke up I felt Nik's arms wrapped around me. I looked up at his face he was beautiful. His arms wrapped tighter and I guess he knew I was awake. He opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Did you sleep well, love?" He asked me with his British accent.

"Yes." I replied as he kissed my forehead. I unwrapped his arms from around me and sat up. I placed a kiss on his cheek as I got out of bed.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked me.

"Um, yes where is the bathroom?" I asked back as he slowly sat up out of bed.

"Just through that door." He pointed to a door. I went walked to the door and realised I was naked. I turned to see him staring at me in awe.

"Nothing you haven't seen before" I teased as I ran through the door. I heard him chuckle. I giggled as I turned on the shower and got in. I was in the middle of washing myself when Nik came in and joined me. He put his hands round my waist and I turned and kissed him. We had a session in the shower and finished washing before we climbed out and headed back into the bedroom to get changed. I always had a spare pair of clothes with me. Just natural instinct in case this happened or my clothes got wet or stained.

We headed downstairs holding hands and walked into the living room to see his siblings and mother there, they were talking and reading.

"Hey Nik tell Bekah that loving a human is silly." Kol said.

"Bekah not that human Matt again." Nik said to Rebekah. Rebekah blushed.

"Boys leave your sister alone if she loves a human so be it." Esther scolded. Kol turned to look at me.

"You two should really keep it down all we heard last night was 'Nik don't stop' and 'oh Athena'" Kol laughed. I blushed then Nik threw a knife towards him but he caught it.

"Shut up Kol you have been louder." Nik teased. Kol looked embarrassed then went back to reading a magazine. I looked at Becky who still seemed embarrassed from a few minutes ago. I looked at Nik then at her.

"Hey Becky do you want to go out and have a girly day?" I asked smiling.

"Yeh!" Rebekah said smiling. "Let me just get my stuff." She said as she ran off. Nik looked at me sad.

"I will see you later." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"Get a room, please" Elijah said to us. Nik picked up a cushion and threw it at him. Esther shook her head as I headed into the hallway to meet her. Becky came bounding in with her handbag. I grabbed my car keys and we headed out.

"So where do you want to go?" Becky asked me. I frowned

"I don't really know many places I have only been in town 1 ½ days and most the time I have spent here and at the Boarding House." I told her.

"Well maybe we could head to the Grill and then go do some shop I need some clothes!" She suggested.

"Sure, Let's go" I said as started the car. I drove in to town and parked the car outside of The Grill. We jumped out and headed inside.

"Oh look there is Matt!" She giggled. I looked in the direction of where she looked and saw a cute blonde-haired boy clearing tables.

"You wanted to come here because he works here didn't you!" I accused. She giggled like a 14 year old.

"Maybe" She sighed. I looked at her she was never like this before she looked like she was genuinely in love. I laughed quietly at her. I turned to see my two brothers had walked in. Oh shit they are gonna be asking where I was. Just liked my suspicions confirmed my brothers saw me and headed in this direction.

"Athena where were you last night you didn't come home. Please don't tell me you stayed over at hers." Damon muttered as he came up to me.

"Yes I was at Becky's but not for her." I mumbled softly hoping he wouldn't hear.

**Rest in Next Chapter! **

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think so far! Also what do you think is gonna be Stefan and Damon's reaction when they realise she is with Niklaus. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I laughed quietly at her. I turned to see my two brothers had walked in. Oh shit they are gonna be asking where I was. Just liked my suspicions confirmed my brothers saw me and headed in this direction._

"_Athena where were you last night you didn't come home. Please don't tell me you stayed over at hers." Damon muttered as he came up to me._

"_Yes I was at Becky's but not for her." I mumbled softly hoping he wouldn't hear._

**Chapter 3 **

"What do you mean not for her?" Stefan questioned me. I looked down avoiding both of their gazes. Rebekah came up to next to me.

"Go on you better tell them what you were doing last night or they will be mad when they figure out from him." Rebekah stated. I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at her. Traitor. She just sold me out to my own brothers.

"What does she mean Athena." Damon growled. I sighed they were going to know sooner or later. Thanks to Rebekah it is sooner.

"Well I am kinda involved with one of Rebekah's brothers." I mumbled. Damon was speechless. Stefan looked shocked. And Rebekah giggled.

"wait till you hear who!" Rebekah said in a sing-song voice. I growled at her and glared. Stefan looked worried. Damn they don't care about me for 149 years and when I'm with someone they just have to play the parental authorities.

"Which one of her brothers is it, Athena?" Stefan asked me. I sighed. Suddenly a large hand was placed on my shoulder and Damon and Stefan's eyes widened.

"Well mate, that would be me." I heard Nik's accent come from behind me. Damon looked like he could rip someone's head off and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Fucking Mikaelson's can't keep their mouths shut." I mumbled. Nik laughed at me.

"Well of course we can't love. But be back later and I can do more of that fucking," Nik whispered in my ear to low for Stefan and Damon to hear thankfully.

"Your dating Klaus!" Damon yelled at me. I cringed at his voice which turned quite a few heads who were near us.

"Stop the fucking shouting Damon and if you wanna know yes I dated Nik back in the 1930's to 1950's! And now we decided to get back together." I hissed at him. I wrapped my arms around Nik as he wrapped his around me.

"Oh it's Nik to you is it." Damon growled. "What were you doing screwing him all night" Both Stefan and I looked taken aback by his behaviour. Even back in the 1800's Damon had been protective of who I was close too out of the Neighbourhood boys. He was still as protective as ever. Rebekah decided to but in.

"Yes, should of heard them quite loud as me and Kol joked about it this morning." She giggled. That bloody traitor I thought quietly. Damon looked like he was going to go in a flipping fit. His face was red with anger.

"Mate you better step down. You may be her brother but if you continue to act in this way you may be hurt badly." Nik threatened. Suddenly Elijah and Kol appeared. Nik looked angry at Damon's behaviour and I guess they were hear to stop it from turning to a fight. Stefan grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him out of the Grill giving me an apologetic look. They disappeared and I turned to Rebekah.

"You just couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut!" I yelled my temper taking over me. From what I remembered I got my kindness and caring from my Mother but if I got angry the temper my father had took over.

"They needed to know" She replied. I glared.

"Yes when the time was right! Nik and I have been back together less than a day and you have to tell my brothers!" I practically screamed. Rebekah, Elijah and Kol looked taken aback but Nik just stood smirking he was used to my behaviour. I turned and stormed away. I could hear Nik going to follow me out but Elijah grabbed his arm. I could hear him telling Elijah he would calm me down. But I may be hot-tempered but I was also quick-tempered as soon as the temper would start it would die down just as quick. I leant against the outside wall of an ally by the Grill.

"Athena! Athena, where are you?" Nik called to me. I sighed. He came round the corner and speeded to me pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled back.

"Are you okay love?" He asked me staring into my eyes.

"No... Rebekah really annoyed me..." I muttered into his chest as I pulled him close again. I felt him sigh. He took my hand and lead me back away from the ally.

"I am sorry about Rebekah love" He said as he lead me to his car. I looked around the parking lot and saw Elijah staring at us. Elijah looked towards me with some emotion in his eyes. I looked back at Nik and then glanced where Elijah was but he was gone. Nik opened the car door and I got in.

"Would you like me to take you back to the Boarding House?" He asked me.

"Erm yes... I will have to deal with my brothers sooner or later and I guess now will be okay..." I murmured. Thinking about Damon's reaction earlier. Stefan didn't have as much of a bad reaction but I think they both might have calmed down by now.

**Nik's POV **

I drove towards the boarding house. Glancing at her. I know she was upset about what happened with Rebekah and I wasn't too pleased with my sister either... I don't want Damon to be mean to her. That bloody brother of her pissed me off earlier.

"Do you want me to come in with you to explain?" The words were out of my mouth before I even thought about them. She looked at me surprised.

"Okay that would be better" She replied taking in my expression. I smiled as we pulled up outside the boarding house. We exited the car and headed to the front door. She pulled me through the door and we headed into the living room and saw Stefan with Damon who was drinking some alcohol. They stood when they saw us.

"What is he doing here?" Damon hissed at her.

"Damon!" She growled. "Show some bloody manners." I looked at her did she say bloody. She is picking up on my English ways. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist and looked towards the Salvatore Brothers.

"Well thanks to my _lovely _little sister, Bekah, you know me and Athena are together again. Which we will explain." I sat down on the sofa bringing Athena with me. They both sat down again. Damon glared at me while Stefan looked uneasy.

"Okay go on." Stefan said. I looked at Athena. She nodded for me to explain.

"Okay so I met your sister in 1934 at a ball in Michigan. When I realised your sister was a vampire I just had to know where she was from. We got together 1 month after the ball officially together after hanging around and becoming friends in that time. We were together until 1957 when my father caught up with me on our travels. I immediately sent your sister away so she wouldn't be used against me and nothing bad would happen to her. She was stubborn and said we should leave together but eventually she went. I ran from my father leading him away from Athena. Yesterday I saw your sister outside the grill and I thought my eyes was playing tricks. We had a quick chat and headed back to my house. She already knew Rebekah from sometime which surprised me. I introduced her to my other siblings and she already knew my Mother from a time in 1945 which we don't speak of. Anyway we decided to try age back together and see if it would work again and my little sister went and opened her big mouth. So now you know the quick view of it." I said I held Athena's hand and she squeezed it.

"So this is just a test run to see if you have the same feelings and see if it is the same as back then." Stefan asked. I looked at Athena. Damon was staring at me but I ignored him. He annoyed me earlier with his reaction.

"Yes basically. We don't know for sure if it will work out." Athena replied to him. "Now I am going to my room." Athena grabbed my hand and dragged me along to her room. Her room was simple a double bed big wardrobe antiques on shelves. She laughed at my spiralling. Her room was a mixture of the 1800's and the present date.

She kissed my cheek which brought me back to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me.

**Athena's POV **

I watched as Nik looked around my room. He was awed by my style it was a mixture of two different times. I kissed his cheek bringing out of his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. We spent a few minutes kissing. I sat down on the small sofa I had in my room. It was big enough for the both of us.

"Do you think this will work?" I asked nervously.

"Will what work?" He asked confused about my question.

"Us being together. I mean it isn't exactly the same as it was back then" I said clenching my hands together like I did when I was nervous. He looked at me. I didn't feel my cheeks blush like I used to when he looked at me and when we kissed their wasn't a spark. The more I think about it I think last night was shock of seeing each other after ages. I didn't say this out loud. What would he think.

"Well it isn't the same..." He replied. I looked at him.

"Do you think we should just say no to the whole getting together I think last night was more on instinct of seeing each other." I said truthfully. I looked into his eyes.

"Yes I think that would be best it just isn't the same to be honest I don't feel the spark like last time. Last night I think was surprise of seeing each other and the hormones." He replied. I stood up holding his hand. I looked into his eyes.

"Well maybe another time we might find our true feelings for each other again. I do love you Nik but I don't think I am _in _love with you anymore.."

"Well goodbye love." Nik said. I gave him a last kiss on the cheek and then he was gone.

I do love him. But I don't feel it is right at the moment. I feel as if there is another force. The spark I felt last time is gone. I saw Stefan in the doorway. He obviously heard our talk.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. He came up tome and brought out a cup of hot cocoa he had behind his back.

"Here you go." He passed me the cup and sat down beside me. "So tell me why you broke it off?"

**Chapter End**

**Do not worry that is not the end of Athena and Niklaus or as some ship names have Nikena/Athlaus! They will be back together one day. Well maybe. What is the other force Athena is feeling? Is it love or something stronger or weaker? And who towards? What was the look Elijah was giving her? And why did Rebekah start the fight with her brothers? By accident or on purpose?**

**Well you ave a lot to consider before the next Chapter. Sorry I haven't been uploading much busy with Christmas and New Year. I hope everyone stayed safe this hols. And be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
